Rising Sun
by FictiousFanfiction
Summary: A story about Renesmee's POV in BDP2
1. Chapter 1: New

The warmth that surrounded me felt like home. I could hear strange sounds around me. I could feel the touch of cold hands...and warm hands through the wall that encircled me. From the inside I could string together words that made sense when put together. "I love you" and "Bella" where 4 words that where frequently used on the outside...

It was sudden and I didn't know what was going on but I knew it was wrong. One moment I was lying there completely content and that's when it happened, something wrapped around my throat and I immediately stopped breathing. Something cracked. On the outside there was yelling, another crack and then a sound that pierced my ears. I could feel we were moving and then there were cold hands. A sharp voice from the outside trilled a sentence. _"Carlisle says the placenta must have detached!"_ There was no sound then someone close said something that sent everyone into action.

_GET HIM OUT...NOW!_

I needed to help her. _Kick, Kick, Kick. _There was more cracking.

_Her spine is broken she won't feel anything now_

Something shiny and wet pierced into the space near me. I watched it as it glided past me and then disappeared.

_Rosalie, NO!_

It was silent for a while. That's when it hit me. I was in the open my skin prickled up at the new sensation. The cold hands embraced me and twisted, another cracking, more of a squishy sound this time. Finally being free I gasped in a breath as the constrictor around my neck fell to the ground. And then I opened my eyes.

The thing that held me looked at me with black eyes rimmed with black bags. His mouth pulled up at the edge underneath, square pieces of white shone brightly as colours danced of them.

_Renesmee_

As I took in everything around me, a faint voice came from behind us.

_Give...Give her to me_

Cold was replaced with warmth as she cradled me. A sharp intake of breathe followed as I saw her face. Small droplets of something hung from her forehead and nose. Dark set brown eyes seemed to sink into her skull and the black bags under her eyes emphasised this. Like the person who held me before, her lips pulled up into a curved line. Absorbing everything I mimicked her, and the reaction I got was unexpected. She seemed shocked and surprised at the same time. From that moment I knew she was mine, nuzzling my head into her I caught a smell that was so intoxicating it took absolute priority.

Warmth radiated through my body as the liquidly mixture reached all corners and crevices in my body. Once again I was snatched away from her.

_NO...I WANT HER! _I screamed in my mind.

_No renesmee...we don't bite people_

Slowly I lifted my hand up to his cheek, I don't know why but it felt right. When contact was made I filled my mind with images of her and left him with a big question as to what was wrong? This time his lips didn't curve, they did the opposite.

_Take her_

Was I the one they referred to as her?

_Get that thing away from me_

That voice had been one of the ones I'd heard from the inside, was his name Jake or Jay?

_Here Edward, give her to me_.

I twisted my head around to face the sound of this new calm voice. I was traded and was surprised when there was no temperature change in their skin.

_Come on beautiful, let's get you cleaned up_.

It didn't really register to me what that meant as my eyes fluttered closed and the world went black...


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

When I woke, I was still being held by the girl who took me away from him. She was crooning something to me that I couldn't understand. That was when I smelt it; she lifted up a clear container that contained the sweet nectar. I reached forward toward it, as a small part of my mind noted that I now was capable of doing this. She curved her mouth and pushed it to my lips. Without breathing I inhaled the whole container and let out a sigh when it was empty. She made a strange sound that made her body move and looked down at me again.

_You're a funny one aren't you? Always smiling_

The only thing I knew how to respond with was, as she said, 'a smile'. Obviously impressed with me she held me up into the air. I reached my hand up to her face, just like before and filled my mind with images of the one upstairs and the man with her, I was just about to ask who the dark husky voice was, when I met eyes with him. I couldn't help but stare for what seemed like an eternity into those huge black eyes topped with thick hair. Then he stopped moving forward. And fell down onto the floor I reached out my hand towards him and that was when everything flew into action.

In under a second I was on the other side of the room but now I couldn't see what was going on she had me over her shoulder.

_Get out of here you mutt!_

I felt a slight pressure on my back as she held me closer. She shuddered and then a hiss escaped her lips.

_Rosalie, please let me explain, it's an instinct. What can I do about it?_

So her name was Rosalie, just as I thought mine must have been Renesmee as that what everybody seemed to have been calling me by.

_NO, SHE'S A BABY YOU MONGREL!_

Again we were on the other side of the room in less than a second.

_GET OUT NOW!_

I could feel warm skin push against my back. Did that mean I was close to him? Deliberately I turned my head towards the heat. Through a veil made of long strands of hair I could see him. It was him. He was here, let me to him. I pressed my hand against her neck and she instantly froze. The picture created was one where He was holding me and I was happy. I dropped my hand from her neck and looked her in the eyes.

_Is she alright? What's wrong with her?_

_No she just has something she wants to show you, I guess it's your head anyway._

A feeling of victory washed over me as they made the swap.

_I swear if you hurt her, I will personally rip your head off mongrel...But I suppose Edward is going to do that when he finds out anyway._

He was warm; the fever of his skin matched mine. Where my hand lay I could feel something thumping, I put my hand where the thumping had come from on my chest. The beat of my thrumming was fast and light not slow and steady like his. So who was he? Cautiously I rested my hand against his neck and closed my eyes. He to froze when it happened. Pictures of the one upstairs who I bit, the man with the black eyes who held me and the husky voice. Is that you?

_What the hell was that Rosalie?_

Did I do something wrong he sounded mad?

_What can I say she's gifted? What did she show you?_

_Bella and Edward then I heard my voice..._

_She's trying to figure out who you are._

That's was when he turned back to me and looked me in the eye.

_My name is Jacob; I loved your momma very mu-_

_What is it?_

_They're outside, take Renesmee_

That was when he gave me back to Rosalie and I listened as his heart beat faded away from my hearing range. Where was he going?

_Don't worry honey, shh go to sleep..._

What was sleep? Minutes, hours or days later, I had no idea. But my eyes started getting heavy and they fluttered close.

_Carlisle, Carlisle she's waking up!_

Bright light flooded my mind as my eyes flew open. The person looking down at me had shoulder-length black hair and smouldering amber eyes , A bright smile pulled across her face.

_Hello my dear sweet Renesmee._

I reached my hand up to her neck, instinct taking over. From her reaction I guess she knew about my 'gift' as Rosalie had called it. I asked her who she was as her smile grew bigger.

_I'm Esme, your father's mother, your grandma_

I reached up to her neck again; placing an image of the man with dark black eyes who took me out of the inside I positioned the word father next to it.

_Yes, he's your father you will see him soon sweetling_

Tell me more I thought as my hand drop from her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3: Love and Family

We spent the next few hours being introduced to everyone at one stage my Uncle Emmett as I now knew him took me outside to go near the water. We flew at super human speed to the stream and where soon joined by everyone. Eventually I was given to the last person. My aunt Alice. For a long time we sat there looking into each other's eyes as she told me about my mother, whom she was best friends with, my father and her. She told me about how she had a gift as well and I was surprised to see that if she had a vision and I was placing images in her mind I could see them. I suppose she didn't want anybody to know about it because as she leaned in she whispered something that only I could hear.

_That can be our little secret Nessie._

They had all adopted a name for me and it was Nessie, I'm really not sure why as I was still getting used to Renesmee. As the day came to a close the twilight took over. There was just enough light for everyone to sit around in a group with me in the middle looking up at the sky to be able to see each other. This is what love must feel like. All different kinds where beautiful in their own way. It was even more wonderful when Jacob turned up

_Hey Ness_

I reached my hands out to him and made little fist as he lent down to pick me up. Immediately I place my hand on his neck.

Where have you been?

_Dealing with stuff...How has your day been?_

I guess that was my cue to give him a rundown of the whole day focusing mainly on me being in water for the first time and enjoying it but also when he got there and how it made me happy.

_I missed you too, have you seen your dad yet?_

I hadn't really thought of him for the whole day, I'd been so distracted absorbing all the new things I was learning. He was most likely still up there with momma making sure her heart was still beating as Rosalie had said earlier.

_Hey guys I might take her up to Edward I think it's time he met her daughter._

Alice bounced up and grabbed me at super speed before I could refuse it.

_I think it's best if I take her Jacob, Edward is still a bit touchy about your imprinting and what not. _

Jacob obliged and let go of my arm which he was holding onto.

_Hold on Ness, where going upstairs._

Before I could blink we were in the doorway to the room I was born in.

_Edward someone wants to see you_

From the corner of the room I could see a white figure move. The room was quite dark apart from the table in the middle of the room which had a lifeless body on it, was that my momma?

_She can't see me now, not now..._

He said something else but it faded away and was to faint for me to hear.

_Carlisle_

Alice only spoke this word but in that second he was next to us.

_What's wrong?_

_It's Edward_

I watched as Carlisle slowly paced over to my father and started saying something to him; I could see that he was doing most of the talking as my father's lips moved infrequently. They both stood up after about 10 minutes and started to walk towards us.

_Carlisle...maybe I was too late..._

_No Edward listen to her heart, it's the strongest I've ever heard._

_Thankyou Carlisle_

_My dear son know that I love you and you should always come to me if something is worrying you._

With that Carlisle walked out of the room as he kissed me on the forehead and the same to Alice. Without saying a word Alice handed me to Edward and he shuddered at the closeness. I looked back and she had already left the room, it was just us two now. We stared at each other for a while I looked into his black eyes which had impossibly gotten darker and observed how he was also much paler than last time I had seen him. I suppose he should see what I had been doing today as it was quite exciting.

Once I'd finished something unexpected happened, a huge smile broke out across his face.

_Oh Renesmee, you are so much like your mother such a brave and compassionate soul._

Can I see her daddy? I didn't really know what daddy meant but everyone was calling Edward it so I suppose that's what I should've called him.

_Of course, but you don't have to reach your hand to my face every time you want to communicate darling, I too have an ability, I can hear thoughts._

This time I tried to communicate by just thinking. Do you love me?

_Of course I do, how could I not you are a perfect mixture of both myself and your mother._

He understood even when I didn't touch him! I flailed my arms and made a strange gurgling sound as he slowly walked over to the chair and rocked me from side to side. Although a part of me did note that I preferred communicating my way so I could get a clear point across. I reached my hand up to his neck. I want to see momma remember daddy?

_Oh right ha-ha I almost forgot, but Renesmee you have to know a few things before you see her. She is still part human and will have blood pumping through her veins but you must remember that she has venom in her system and we don't know what that can do to you so you mustn't bite her._

I understood, even from the other side of the room I could smell the blood, it was enticing but it was my momma I can't hurt her. As we came closer to her I could see her in detail. The difference in her look and shape where small but noticeable with my sharp eyes. Her skin was one shade lighter, thick dark hair cascaded all the way down to her ribs and just subtly looked healthier and darker. The black bags under her eyes where all but vanished and plump pink lips pouted. It also seemed as though she was slightly more muscular and filled out. There was no sign of movement at all as she lay still as a statue. When will she wake up?

_Well I injected the venom about a day and a half ago and Carlisle said the morphine was making the venom more effective faster. So her heart should stop... in a about a day give or take. I can't wait for you to meet her. She is like nothing you could ever imagine; in fact she is much like you, wonderful. _

My brow furrowed as I tried to imagine what she would be like awake. Will she like me?

_Of course she will like you, ever since she found out that she was carrying you she has loved you with the strongest love I've ever seen. _

Am I like her?

_Oh yes, in looks you inherited her beautiful brown chocolate eyes. You also have her father's curls in your hair and her blush in your cheeks. The other parts of you are much like me, pale impenetrable skin, bronze hair and of course the fact that you prefer blood to formula, so I here?_

I gave him a vision of the white liquidly mixture that they had tried to feed me and the smell of the blood in the bottle. Which one would you prefer?

_I see what you mean ha-ha _

We spent the next few hours conversing about what had happened since I'd been born and also the events that happened when I was inside momma. He told me that everyone was getting angry at Jacob for a reason I would find out when I was older. But he said that it was instinct so it wasn't really his fault, just like it was instinct for him to protect his family. By the time he finished the story about the quiletes my eyes were starting to get heavy and I knew sleep would take over soon. Maybe by tomorrow momma would be awake! I drifted off into sweet abyss as daddy crooned a lullaby over and over to me.


	4. Chapter 4: Nearly Time

***Sorry I've taken so long to upload the next chapter! This chapter is leading up to her meeting Bella so It has quite a lot of dialogue. ENJOY! xox**

When I slept this time I was able to remember some of the dreams I had. They were filled with family and friends and appeared very colourful. There was one person that didn't speak though and that was momma. She stood with daddy and every time I reached out to her she backed away. I was inches away from her when something woke me up. From the next room I could hear a heart...beating at a quickened pace. From upstairs I heard daddies voice.

_Carlisle_

Carlisle who was sitting bent over on his laptop, snapped to attention and disappeared up the stairs.

_Ah, it's nearly over. _

It was then that I noticed I wasn't being held by anyone cold, but by a warm person whose skin temperature matched mine. A huge smile stretched across my face as Jacob smiled down at me. Squealing I reached my hand up to his cheek and asked what was happening upstairs.

_That's Bella, your mum, she is nearly finished her transformation. _

For 3 more seconds all we could hear was her heart beat pounding like a freight train, then silence. Jacob shuddered and looked upstairs cautiously. What just happened?

_Her heart stopped, she's awake._

My brow furrowed wondering why if she was awake, then why I wasn't up there. I want to see her! Then there was a thump and both Jacob and I focused our attention on where the sound had come from, the window on the other side of the room facing the river. Jacob ran to the window and leaned closer. Through it I could see daddy he was looking up.

_Trying to stall?_

He finished the sentence with a laugh and that's when I saw her. Although she was facing away from me I could tell that beauty radiated from her. Someone had obviously changed her clothes as she was now dressed in a deep blue dress that was tight against her body. Her brown hair swayed from side to side as she pulled her shoes off and threw them up into the air. Then with one last look of her pale skin. They were gone. Did nobody in this house move at a normal speed, maybe I could move that fast if I tried? I realize now that I was getting closer to being able to do that. Without my knowledge I was now capable of pushing myself of Jacob and holding my whole torso straight. I touched my hand to his neck and showed him me sitting on the ground?

_Gee you're already sitting that will be something to tell Carlisle._

Still my wish was fulfilled as I screamed gleefully, as my feet touched the warm carpet. The carpet was very cushioned and firm I realized as I ran my hand over it. At the moment I was on my stomach, I pushed my arms to the ground and was ecstatic when I got into a sitting position.

_Wow! You go ness!_

Deciding to push the limits I started barrel rolling from side to side then sitting back up. Jacob copied me. It was when I got on all fours and started moving towards him that he stopped, and the blood drained from his face. That was when Grandpa Carlisle came in with his tape measure. I sighed as Jacob picked me up and handed me to him. I sighed a little bit.

_Carlisle I think I need to tell you something, she is holding herself up by the torso..._

_Well considering her growth rate that seems about right, there isn't anything to wor-_

_Carlisle she started crawling._

The room went silent for a while; I repeated this silence in Carlisle head, what's wrong?

_Jacob these are uncharted waters we are sailing in, at the moment nothing is out of the ordinary. We have to go my ear with this._

The next few minutes where filled with silence, after Carlisle had finished Jacob and him fell into a deep conversation about my growth. Which was becoming more evident? When were momma and daddy coming back? Will she want to see me? I crawled over to the window on the opposite side of the room. I could see a faint reflection of myself in the glass. It was obvious that I had changed. I was bigger but there were other things. My hair now fell down to my shoulders and my face looked more like a toddlers than a newborn babies.


	5. Chapter 5: Momma

Daddy came in first and looked me straight in the eye with a grin. He reached his hand out to the left and then she was there. Holding his hand she moved like she was gliding towards us. Her bright crimson eyes met mine as a huge smile crept across my face.

_I was out 2 days?_

Her voice was wonderful! I was getting more excited. Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett moved in front of her and daddy as they moved forward. This was taking too long! I let out a high squeal. Everyone rushed at super speed over to me and all had their cold hands and one hot hand on me. I reached my hand up to Rosalie's neck.

_See she just wants to see Bella._

_She wants to see me?_

Rosalie nodded and looked me in the eye one last time before I was in her arms. I had been waiting two days for this and finally it was happening. She smelt wonderful a mixture of the most beautiful fragrance in the world and the smell of home and happiness. It was as if her arms where made to cradle me, her lips where there to croon to me and her eyes where mine to stare into forever. I decided it was time to show her my little gift she seemed used to me already like I was part of her. Her aware eyes followed my hand as it came to a stop on her cheek. Concentrating I looked right into her eyes and started flashing through images. When I was on the inside, when I heard the voices, the first time daddy held me and then a final image of her uttering one word before I was snatched away from her. Beautiful...

_What...was...that?_

She was barely able to construct the words and pronounce them as she still stared into my eyes.

_She's trying to make the connection, trying to figure out who you are._

_How?_

_How can I read minds? How can Alice see the future? She's gifted._

Lifting my hand up to her face and gave her a look at everything she wasn't there for. When I saw Jacob for the first time, Rosalie crooning to me and the red cup full of blood. Daddy had me in his arms instantly.

_What did I do?_

_She was remembering the taste of blood. But forgive me the over-reaction was mine she's fine Jazz. _

Happily I snuggled up against momma and listened to their conversation picking up most of it.

_You don't understand, we were hunting and there where hikers.._

Everyone seemed pretty disgusted by that and as they looked at momma she buried her face in my hair. Getting bored by the conversation I started tugging on a piece of momma's hair. She was listening to daddy and Grandpa Carlisle and I couldn't manage to distract her. It was about 10 minutes later that I recognized Jacob was extremely close to me and momma.

_Okay I think that's about enough for one day, Bella's doing fine but we shouldn't push it._

Jacob started to tug on my arm, trying to pull me off momma.

_What's your problem Jacob?_

Daddy hissed at Jacob. It scared me a little

_Just because I understand doesn't mean I won't throw you out Jacob. Bella's doing well. Don't wreck the moment for her!_

Rosalie said something nearby but I was too busy trying to read momma's expression to notice what she said. Jacob looked me straight in the eye and a small smirk started to tug at the corners of his mouth.

_No!_

Jacob grabbed me out of Momma's arms but she didn't resist. Daddy wrapped his arms around her chest tightly.

_Rose, take Renesmee._

Rosalie took me away from Jacob as Momma started to snarl at Jacob.

_Edward, I don't want to hurt you so please let go of me._

Daddy didn't move.

_Go stand in front of Renesmee._

He let go instantly and came to stand protectively in front of me. Momma started to crouch and stepped forward as Jacob stepped away from her.

_You didn't._

_You know it's not something I can control!_

Jacob was now at the door and was starting to make his way down the front steps...fast.

_It wasn't my idea Bella!_

_I've held her all but once...one time Jacob and you think you have some moronic wolfy claim over her?! She's mine!_

_I can share_

He started retreating across the front lawn. His steps getting more frequent as he backed away.

_How dare you imprint on my baby. Have you lost your mind?_

_It was involuntary!_

Then something surprising happened 2 big wolves, just like Jacob had shown me he could turn into earlier today, came out of the bushes and stood next to him, growling. Momma snarled at them fiercely.

_Bella would you try to listen for one second?_

_Why should I listen?_

_Because you're the one who told me this remember? You said we belonged in each other's live right? That we were family right? Well now we are._

_You think you will be a part of my family as my son-in-law!_

Her voice got even higher pitched as she said that last word.

_No how can you look at it that way! She's just a baby for crying out loud. _

_That's my point!_

_You know I don't think of her that way, Do you think Edward would have let me live this wrong if that was the case!_

_You're going to stay away from her starting now! _

_I can't do that!_

_Try...starting...now _

_It's not possible. Do you remember how much you wanted me with you 3 days ago? How much you needed me? That's gone for you now isn't it? That was her. From the very beginning it was her even then._

Momma jumped about 2 feet forward.

_Run whilst you still can Jacob._

_Come on Bells. Nessie likes me to!_

Oh no, she didn't seem to take that well. Her body froze and she looked like a statue from behind.

_What...did you call her?_

_Well, that name you came up with is sort of a mouthful and-_

_YOU NICK-NAMED MY DAUGHTER AFTER THE LOCHNESS MONSTER!_

She was screeching now and before Jacob had time to defend herself, Momma lunged for his throat.


	6. Chapter 6: Charlie

We zoomed out of the room just after Seth jumped in front of Jacob and when I heard the crack of bone. But there was just enough time for her to sink her teeth into Seth and for me to see daddy cringe and run over to Momma grabbing her arms. Aunt Rosalie took me upstairs with Uncle Emmett and they let me crawl around Carlisles study for a while. Emmett was constantly trying to give me new things to do like sitting and rolling and attempting to stand, but that didn't work out well. About 30 minutes later he took me downstairs.

No-one was in the front room apart from Momma and Daddy but Jacob and Seth where asleep, I noticed Seth had a sling on his arm. As soon as we entered the room both of them looked up and smiles lit up their faces.

_Are you alright?_

_Yeah I think I'm fine._

Momma hugged me close to her as I found her embrace. I showed her what she looked like as she glided through the air towards Jacob and when Seth jumped in between has she hit the bone and it cracked. She leaned in and kissed me on the forehead lightly.

_I love you _

I love you too Momma. She slowly walked over to the window and rocked me back and forth whilst we looked out into the dark forest. She was as much mine as I was hers and I knew from the start she would always love me...I hadn't been wrong. I started to show her what she had missed the past couple days. Rosalie pulling a comb through my hair, Carlisle and his measuring tapes and this morning when I woke up really early and Jacob and I crept closer to the birds on the lawn and how after that I had fallen back to sleep in Jacobs arms. I felt safe. The images started to become less focused as my mind was struggling to stay awake, the last thing I remember was momma smiling down at me and then I closed my eyes.

That night I dreamt of things that were beautiful. Butterflies, birds, Jacob, daddy and Momma. She was the main focus in my dreams. Although when I woke I was surprised to find that Momma and Daddy where gone, I couldn't smell them anywhere nearby with my sharp nose. I reached my hand up to Rosalie's cheek, she was holding me. Where are they?

_Oh they should be back soon._

I frowned at her. She set me down next to Alice and everyone came to join us. They offered to do things that they thought sounded like fun but I just wanted to see Momma. Out of frustration I banged my hand against the wooden floor, and was pleased with myself when it left a small divot in the wood.

_Esme do you have anything she can play with before she starts breaking other things?_

In the blink of an eye Esme came back with and armful of long silver and shiny things. They were so pretty and took my mind off Momma, so I decided to play with them. I got satisfaction in finding that I could bend a spoon around the stem twice. Everyone had shocked expressions on their faces as I smiled up at them. For the next 10 minutes I continued to do this until I saw a movement outside the window. MOMMA! Throwing the 7th spoon on the ground I pointed in her direction as no one was close enough to touch. She was though the door and I was in her arms in less than a second. A huge smile spread across both our faces. I touched her cheek, I was hungry and no-one else knew.

_How long has she been up?_

_Just a few minutes, she's been asking for you actually demanding might be a better word. Esme sacrificed her silverware for this monster_

_Where's Jacob?_

_He took of this morning, good riddens I was starting to think we would never get the smell out of the house_

_Rose._

Daddy came back into the room with my bottle and Momma handed me off to Rosalie who started feeding me. I daydreamed for the rest of the conversation until Alice bought me out of it.

_No what has he done! What is that stupid mutt doing!_

From the other side of the room Daddy froze. The whole room was filled with anxiety.

_He called, Charlie. He thinks Charlie is following him, they should be here soon._

Momma said a babble of words so fast and high pitched that I found it hard to understand. That was when Jacob came through the front door shaking water all over the white carpet. Momma held out her arms to me and Rosalie gave me to her instantly.

_Jacob what have you done!_

_Charlie will be here soon, I guess Alice is going to put some sunglasses on you or something?_

_You assume to much! . ?_

_Well Blondie started talking about moving away this morning and like I could let you do that? And Charlie was the biggest problem her, so problem solved right?_

_Do you realize what you have done? How much danger you've put him in?!_

_But you have super-self-control right? So it shouldn't be a problem?_

Daddy stepped out from behind momma andgot in Jacobs face.

_That was just a theory mutt; do you not have any idea how much pain you are going to put her through?_

_She'll be in pain?_

_Like you've stuck a white-hot branding iron down her throat._

Momma shuddered and Jacob winced at the thought. I didn't want to listen to this conversation anymore so I plugged my ears with my fingers and sung daddies lullaby over and over in my head. A while later, Momma gave me to Jacob and she seemed to have calmed down a bit. Alice and momma dashed up the stairs. Jacob and I observed as everyone flew around the house at an unbelievable speed, when momma came back downstairs I noticed something instantly. The colour of her eyes had gone from a bright crimson to dark muddy brown. She hugged daddy and everyone started to tell her things she should do to act human. Once she had taken her final place on the couch she asked for me. Happily I snuggled under her hair using it as a mask, I was just as afraid as she was to meet her father. Who was the first full-blooded human I'd ever met. I pulled myself out of her hair to notice daddy was standing in front of me.

_Now Reneseme you must remember that Charlie is not like us, not like you and not like Jacob. If you bit him he won't heal. Do you understand?_

I understood, I reached my hand to his cheek.

_Yes you can still bite Jacob, but also you can't show him things like you show us, he won't understand. _

The whole room lightened a bit as daddy said that last sentence. The room went silent as the sound of something got closer and closer to the house then came to a stop. Carlisle zipped down the stairs and we all listened carefully.

_Charlie, come in_

_Where is she? I want to see my daughter._

Momma called down the stairs.

_Dad?_

Charlie entered the room and I covered myself in Momma's hair again.

_Bells, I'm so happy to see yo- Well I'm not going to say you haven't changed, not in a bad way, you look good just different...How are you?_

_Thanks dad, I'm fine healthy as a horse, how are you?_

_Better now that I can see you, I've missed ya bells._

_I missed you too dad._

The smell of clean human blood registered with me and I sniffed the air removing some of the hair from my face I looked up at him briefly.

_Oh- so this is the orphan Jacob said your adopting._

_My niece actually, my brother who I hadn't seen since we were separated at the orphanage, died recently as well as his wife in a car accident, they tracked me down and it turns out that I was the only remaining family. What else could I do?_

_It's a big responsibility isn't it? I mean you guys are just getting started..._

This time Momma spoke.

_No she's mine!_

I glanced up again watching his reaction from under my lashes.

_Well she's a beauty, jake says you guys call her Nessie?_

Momma's body stiffened.

_No we don't. Her name is Renseme. Like Renee and Esme. Do you want to hear her middle name?_

_Sure_

_Carlie, like Carlisle and Charlie put together._

_Oh bells... though she sure is something to look at._

This time I was comfortable enough to fully reveal my face to him. He took a sharp intake of breath and started mouthing something to himself. Jacob stood up and came over and put his hand on Charlie, making him shudder.

_Need to know Charlie, trust me._

He closed his eyes for a second then looked Daddy straight in the eye.

_I don't want to know everything, but I'm done with the lies!_

_I'm sorry Charlie it truly is need to know. The public story is even more important than the under story._

_You could've given me some warning._

_Would it really have made a difference?_

Everyone seemed to relax a little bit as the conversation came to a close. So I looked Charlie in the eye and Smiled and waved. He seemed shocked and was trying to form words but couldn't.

_Told you she was special, didn't I?_

Emmett broke the silence as he howled. Everyone snapped their eyes towards him.

_Let's see if they can keep the lead hey?_


	7. Chapter 7: Surrounded by love

When I woke up there was just enough time to see Charlie driving away and Momma and Daddy waving. I was happy everyone around me was happy as well they were all congratulating Momma on her achievement. Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett started having a conversation with us.

_Well done Bella I've never seen a newborn hold that much restraint._

_I wouldn't say she is a newborn._

_Emmett don't antagonize her she's the strongest one in the house._

_Yeah right!_

_Bella do you remember a few months ago, when I asked you to do something when you were a newborn?_

_Oh! Emmett I think it's time to settle this, arm wrestle in the backyard, now._

A small smirk spread across his face as we all darted to the backyard. Once we had all positioned ourselves uncle Emmett disappeared then reappeared with a huge boulder.

_Okay Emmett I win you have to stop talking about my sex life and if you win th-_

_Then it's going to get a lot worst._

Momma passed me on to Daddy as he kissed her on the forehead. Placing their elbows on rock you could see that they were both exerting a lot of strength. At one point Momma looked as if she was going to lose but then she pushed it to the max and smashed Uncle Emmett's hand as well as some of the rock onto the ground. Uncle Emmett stormed of back to Aunty Rosalie and she laughed as he glared at Momma. Meanwhile Momma was smashing the rock into pieces just with her hands and legs. She was laughing and it was infectious, to my surprise a laugh came out of me and this time it wasn't just a gurgle sound I actually sounded like everyone else. Momma stopped her smashing.

_Did she just laugh?_

_Yes!_

_Do you think I'm funny honey?_

I furrowed my brow I wanted to see Momma smash the rock it made me happy.

_What's wrong?_

_Too much dignity she was having just as much fun watching you as you where smashing rocks._

Everyone laughed as Momma took me and dashed over to the boulder.

_You want to try?_

She broke off a small piece of the boulder with ease and placed it in my hand. It took all my strength but the rock made a small cracking sound and some dust popped out the top. I smiled as momma grabbed back the rock and pinched it into dust. We all laughed as the sun started to shine through the tall oaks. This was my first time ever seeing the clear blue sky but not as beautiful as my Momma. It looked like she'd been dipped in diamonds as lights of different colours danced of her shining teeth. Gently I stroked her cheek as she looked at her own skin. Next to hers my arm shone slightly but wouldn't keep me inside on a sunny day when humans were around. I touched my hand to her cheek. Pretty.

_Trust me you're prettier._

We both smiled at each other and as Daddy joined we hugged. In that moment my life was perfect, I was surrounded by love.


	8. Chapter 8: Irina

The next few weeks flew by quickly; I was growing at the rate at which even I started to notice. My hair now fell down to my waist and I was the height of a small 5 year old even though in reality I was only about 3 months old. Grandpa became a huge part of my life as did Jacobs pack which seemed to grow bigger and bigger. The cottage was majestic; often Momma would stay with me until I fell asleep and then leave me. I said my first words at exactly 2 weeks old, I would have asked someone using my gift but Momma was on the other side of the room so I had to vocalize it. "Momma, when will grandpa be back?" She just stared at me and told me he would be back soon as her, Daddy and Jacob exchanged nervous glances. Although I still preferred to use my gift to speak occasionally I would talk out loud. Momma and I were in bed reading a book when I asked her whether I could read it. She handed it over and had a dumbfound expression on her face as I handed the book back. When I was 2 ½ months old I walked. I'd been watching Aunt Alice dance around the room placing vases everywhere when I mimicked her, everyone erupted in applause but I could see the worry on their face. I shouldn't be doing all of this.

I sprinted through the forest matching Momma and Jacob's speed, which I took satisfaction in. We reached a clearing that was covered in snow. I jumped into Jacob's arms he had phased back to a human and was putting his pants on. I beat I can get a bigger one than you.

_Haha Nessie! Is that a challenge?_

I jumped down from his arms and crossed my arms. Rolling my eyes I started running into the forest.

_Hey that's not far, you got a head start!_

I pushed harder as I darted through the tree's like a bullet, stopping when I came to the edge of a smaller clearing. There were about 4 elk and I knew which one I was aiming for, the alpha male. Jacob came next to me and with one look into each other's eyes I ran out into the clearing scaring away 2 elk. Easily enough I jumped onto the elk and cracked its neck making it fall to the ground. Jacob who had just bitten down on his prey's neck looked up at me.

_See Jake, I told you I would beat you! I won!_

Both of our heads snapped to the edge of the field, Momma stood with a shocked look on her face. I was in her arms in the next second. What's wrong?

_I'm overreacting It's fine, I think hold on_

She pulled out her phone as Jacob came over to our side and we both leaned in to hear the conversation.

_Come bring Carlisle, I saw Irina then she saw me, but then she saw Jacob and she got mad and ran away I think. You and Carlisle have to go after her._

_We'll be there in half a minute._

We went back to the clearing and waited for Daddy and Grandpa Carlisle to come. Eventually they did, with worried expressions on their faces. Daddy embraced Momma and I as soon as he got there.

_She was up there, maybe you should get Jasper and Emmett to come, she seemed pretty mad she even growled at me._

_What!?_

_She's grieving I'll go after her._

_I'm coming with you._

Soon enough it was just me, Momma, Jacob and the wolves. We headed back to the house and to be honest I was glad, I'd get to have donated blood. Once we got back to the house we were bombarded with questions. Momma passed me off to Rosalie as she explained what had happened to everyone. I was taken out of the room and was lead to the kitchen where Rosalie set me on the counter.

_Who is Irina Aunty Rosalie?_

As she got my blood she answered my question.

_She's a very old friend of this family, I suppose you could consider her a part of our family. You see there is a clan down south called the Denali's. They're like us, only surviving on animal blood. You'll get to meet them one day._

I finished my cup of blood then asked another question.

_When will I stop growing?_

_We don't know that yet honey, but everyone is planning a trip to special people who may know the answer so don't you worry about that._

Soon enough Momma whizzed around the corner and picked me up. Are you alright Momma?

_Of course I am honey no need to worry about me, now how about we go see what everyone is doing?_

For the next few hours we all sat as a family and waited for Daddy and Grandpa to come back, eventually as the sun set they came in the front door_. _Daddy picked me up and spun me around in a circle as soon as he saw me, then he went over and kissed Momma.

_So?_

_We couldn't find her; we lost the trail as soon as it hit the water._

_No need to worry though she's family. I'm sure she'll come around._

The mood in the room seemed to relax as Daddy took me over to the piano. Lately he'd been teaching me a song he called Bella's Lullaby; he had named it after Momma. Everyone gathered around the piano as we played at the same time on different octaves. My growth was the only problem we faced now.


	9. Chapter 9: When my World fell apart

_You can't catch me Daddy!_

I was flying through the tree's my feet not touching the ground. This was daddy and my game. I would get 10 seconds to run then he would have to find me. Today Momma had come with us and she was hiding as well. I climbed up the tree going as high as I could. From below I could see Daddy on the ground, he was scanning the forest floor.

_I can hear your thoughts and can hear your heart where are you?_

I giggle and dropped down onto his shoulders, covering his eyes.

_Guess who?_

_Mhmm, maybe it's NESSIE!_

He grabbed my arms and flipped me around so he was holding me from the front.

_Now were could your mother be?_

I hopped down from his shoulders and started sniffing the air. Her scent was there, and was strong which made it easy to follow. Quickly I found her sitting up in an oak tree, smiling down at Daddy and me. Momma dropped to the ground and hugged Daddy around his waist.

_Momma and Daddy can we race back home?_

We all took our marks and when Daddy said go we all flew through the forest like bullets. I wasn't as fast as both of them but I had the advantage of being smaller. I used this to slide through gullies and swing from low hanging branches. Momma and Daddy where neck and neck, they'd let go of each other's hands and their legs where moving so fast that they were a blur. I wasn't keeping up with them, so since Daddy always seemed to win I jumped on his back distracting him for a few seconds. Momma was able to push harder and jump over the river first landing on the lawn before us. Daddy grabbed a hanging branch and threw it onto the ground out of frustration; meanwhile I got off his back and skipped over to Momma as we both laughed.

I ran to Aunty Rosalie and asked her if she wanted to hear me play Piano.

_Sure Ness, go on._

I took my place at the Piano, and started in time the whole family came to watch me, Daddy had a huge smile on his face knowing that he was the one would taught me piano. I had been playing for about 5 minutes when everything went wrong. Aunt Alice walked in to the room looking completely peaceful then she did something none of us expected, the vase she held slipped from her fingers and cracked into millions of pieces. I stopped as Jasper speed to Alice's side.

_What's wrong Alice?_

Next to me Daddy gasped and the whole room froze, and then Daddy and Alice said something at the same time.

_They're coming for us, all of them._

Momma grabbed me and held me close to her as she shuddered. Who are they!?

_The volturi. All of them_

Everyone started asking why and how and the most important when?

_Not long there's snow on the forest floor. Little over a month._

_Why?_

_This isn't about Bella! _

_That doesn't answer the question. Why?_

_Go back Alice look for the trigger, search._

_She decided to go to them, Irina. It's as if they are waiting for a reason for them to decide._

_Can we stop her?_

_There is no way. She's almost there._

_Why would she do this?_

This time Momma spoke as she pulled me closer to her body.

_Think of what she saw on the cliff that day, what would Renesmee have looked like to someone who as lost a mother because of the immortal children._

_An immortal child._

_But she's wrong! Renesmee isn't like those children. She was born not bitten she grows every single day. She doesn't hurt humans she's already smarter than most adults, they have no reason..._

No one spoke even though what Momma said made sense. Then daddy walked over to her and said to her something that made the whole room freeze like ice sculptures.

_It's not the kind of crime they hold a trial for love, Aro's seen enough evidence in Irina's thoughts. They come to destroy not to be reasoned with._

_But their wrong!_

_They won't wait for us to show them that._

Did that mean we were to all die? Was I such a problem that my whole family must die for me. This was my fault, if I had been more careful then... Daddy looked down at me and shook his head, silently saying it wasn't my fault he lifted me and held me close to him and whispered something in my ear that only I could hear.

_Don't ever think it's your fault, the fault is mine._

_What can we do?_

_We fight_

_We can't win._

_Well we can't run not with Demetri around. And I don't know that we can't win, there are a few options to consider. We don't have to fight alone._

Momma seemed annoyed by that idea and her head snapped up as a hiss escaped her lips.

_We don't have to sentence the Quiletes to death either Emmett!_

_Chill Bella, I didn't mean the pack. Be realistic though do you think Jacob or Sam are going to ignore an invasion? Even if it wasn't about Nessie? Not to mention that thanks to Irina, Aro knows about our alliance with the wolves. But I was thinking other friends._

_Friends we don't have to sentence to death!_

_Hey, we'll let them decide, I'm not saying they have to fight with us. If they'd just stand beside us, just long enough to make the Volturi hesitant. Bella's right If we could force them to stop and listen it might take away any reason for a fight._

_Yes, that makes sense, although we'd need quite a lot of witnesses. We can ask that much of our friends. Just to witness_

_We'd do it for them._

_We'll have to show them very carefully, we have to ask just right._

Everyone looked down at me.

_Tanya's family, Siobhan's coven, Amun's. Some of the nomads Garrett and Mary for certain. Maybe Alistair. _

_What about Peter and Charlotte?_

_Maybe._

_What was that Alice the part in the rainforest_

_I can't see!_

_We were searching for them?_

_I can't see! We'll have to split up and hurry before the snow sticks to the ground, there's so much we have to hurry._

_Alice that was too fast, I didn't understand? I can't see! Jacob's almost here!_

_I'll deal with-_

_No let him come. _

Alice and Jasper darted out the door as Jacob approached. The room was silent as we heard him phase then jump up the stairs he shook of water splattering it all over the couch. From outside Alice called something.

_Hurry find them all!_

_Find what, where'd Alice go?_

The room was silent as the smile dropped from his face and he ran over to me.

_What, what happened?! Is she okay? Don't mess with me Bella please!_

_Nothing's wrong with Rensemee._

_Then who?_

_All of us Jake. It's over we've all been sentence to die..._


	10. Chapter 10: Exploring

The snow was sticking to the ground and everyone I loved was dead. They looked at me with red eyes and smirks on their faces.

_My dear sweet Renesmee won't you join us?_

I started running full out but it wasn't fast enough they grabbed me from my hair and pulled me back onto the snow covered field. My loved ones where burning just like my anger...and fear. My scream didn't seem to affect them as they ripped apart my limbs and threw me in the fire.

I woke with a gasp on the couch; everyone was gone apart from Jacob who sat on next to me. Obviously my face was a dead giveaway to the type of dream I'd just had. Jacob grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap.

_Shhh everything is going to be okay it's alright; it's not your fault_

_But it is Jacob! I was a problem from the start, I'm the reason Momma had to become a vampire and end her human life, I'm the reason we have to go looking for answers about my growth and I'm the reason that the Volturi are coming to kill us all, I don't even know who they are!_

I collapsed against his chest and we sat in silence, he didn't reassure me nor did he tell me it would be alright. He just held me and hugged me and let me wallow because that's what people you love do they stick with you even in your worst times. I was bought out of my slump when Jacob spoke.

_The volturi are the rulers of vampire's all over the world I guess. A lot of them possess cool powers, like having the ability to make someone collapse on the ground in pain without touching them, a fog that can take away all your senses and a power that the leader Aro has, he can see every thought you have ever had and any memory just by holding your hand. Well when your mum was human she was a problem, humans aren't sposta know about leeches. So your mum got involved with the Volturi cus your dad was going to do something stupid and she saved him. But now the volturi knew that a human had figured out the secret. A whole lot of other things happened and now that your mums a vamp they have nothing to worry about right? Well that isn't true you see your special, none of us have ever encountered it. When your mum saw Irina that day she saw you and you looked like an immortal child, which is taboo in vampire law because they are uncontrollable, but your different you grow and are really smart! We are going to get as many people to witness you grow and if it comes to it fight. I will protect you Rensemee with my own life._

As I looked into Jacob's eyes I knew he meant it and just hugged him tightly. He picked me up and sat down on the ground in the corner of the room. About half a minute later everyone but Momma and Daddy ran in the door. Jacob and I watched as everyone disappeared upstairs and then came back down in hiking clothes and backpacks. I reached my hand to Jacob's face. Where are they going?

_Where are you going guys?_

No one answered for 10 seconds to absorbed in their plans, but then Rosalie walked over to us.

_We're going to look for possible witnesses, Bella and Edward are staying here with you guys, we'll be back as soon as possible but we can't guarantee that anyone will come with us._

Momma and Daddy came in the door; I was in her arms as I hugged her tightly. I'd embrace every moment we had together. But I noticed there was an absence. Where's Aunt Alice?

_I...I...I don't know baby but everything Alice does has a motive, I'm sure she's fine._

Momma looked as if she just wanted to collapse on the ground as Daddy came over and hugged her.

_It's okay love; I will protect you and Renesmee. No one will hurt you I swear it on my own life. _

Her facial expression didn't change as everyone started making their farewells. They all came to me and gave me hugs and kisses and then the same to Momma and Daddy. Carlisle gave Edward instructions on my measurements and then they were gone. That night we stayed at the house instead of going to the cottage; I couldn't get a good night's sleep and was tossing and turning all night. Eventually I gave up and went to look around the house whilst Momma and Daddy sat together on the couch hugging each other.

_Renesmee where are you going?_

_To look around, I haven't seen the whole house yet._

Daddy nodded his head and they went back to being silent and looking into each other's eyes. When I reached Jacob at the bottom of the stairs, who was still in wolf form, flashed his eyes open.

_I'm going to look around, I can't sleep._

He started to get up and shake as if he was going to change back.

_No you stay, I'll be fine._

I found that was a habit I'd picked up from Momma. Saying the word 'fine' when things weren't actually alright. He collapsed back onto the ground and drifted back to sleep as I tip-toed up the stairs. This house was so big without my family in it. The hallway was pitch black and I had to feel my way around the walls to find a light switch. The hall was long and at many places it turned off into different rooms. I smelt the air and got daddies trail. I was lead to the room at the end of the hall; it opened up to a spacious place that packed off to the forest. Daddies scent was there but I knew he hadn't been up here in a long time the smell was faint. The walls where covered in CD's and in some spaces old records. In the corner of the room there was a black leather recliner, and a lamp hung overhead. Looking out the windows I could see the mountains in the distance and also the river. I decided to pick a CD out and put it on. Taking my place on the recliner I started relaxing and my eyes started to get heavy, just as I was about to drift off, I spotted Momma and Daddy at the door. Daddy had a smile on his lips as he walked over to the CD player.

_Debussy, you have taste Nessie. _

_Do you remember Edward? The first time I came here and you bought me up to your room. Your Daddy is quite the dancer._

_How could I forget that day my love?_

Daddy pulled Momma into a waltz as they danced around the room. My eyes slowly closed but I could still hear their conversation.

_Bella love, what's wrong?_

_I'm fine Edward really..._

_Bella_

_What if it does come to a fight Edward? How will we protect her and ourselves? I just don't think it's fair. Is 3 months of happiness all I'm allowed?_

_No, you deserve a lifetime of happiness, I'm sure that it won't come to a fight._

_Then why did Alice leave? Did she know her or Jasper would be in trouble, is that why she left? I want someone to tell me it will be alright, but it won't be right?_

_I can't say anything about the future at the moment, but you have to know I will do anything in my power to defend my family. Alice left for a reason and we have to trust her that it was the right decision._

_I miss her Edward._

_I miss her too sweetheart._

They stopped talking then and just shuffled around the room hugging each other, moving in time to the music. Debussy lullabied me to sleep sooner or later.


	11. Chapter 11: Denali

Momma, Jacob and I sat at the table as we listened for the approaching guests. We'd gotten the call early this morning that our relatives the Denali's where coming. Daddy darted down the stairs and came to join us at the table.

_Rosalie and Em have sent Garrett he should be here later tonight. Now Renesmee you have to remember that a lot of these people will be scared of you or even angry at you but you mustn't take it personally they've just...never met someone like you. Wait until I say to show them your gift. Do you understand?_

_Yes Daddy. But what if they don't like me?_

_They'll love you, I promise._

We heard a car turn onto the driveway and we all waited anxiously as 4 car doors opened and closed and then there where footsteps up the stairs. Daddy stood up and walked to the door as they knocked.

_Edward!_

_Hello Tanya, Kate, Elezar and Carmen._

_Edward, Carlisle said you needed to speak to us right away. What's the problem, trouble with the werewolves?_

_No our truce with the wolves is as strong as ever._

_Haha aren't you going to invite us in? Where's Carlisle?_

_He had to leave._

_What's going on Edward?_

_If you'd give me an opportunity to explain something, it is very difficult and I need you to be patient and open-minded._

_Is Carlisle alright?!_

_None of us are alright Elezar, but Carlisle is fine physically._

_Physically? What do you mean?_

_My whole family is in grave danger. But before I explain I must ask for your promise to listen. Hear me out listen to everything I say I am begging you?_

_We're listening we will hear before we judge._

_Thankyou tanya._

_But where is your Bella?_

_She is fine, she's taken to immortality with finesse. She will join us shortly._

_What's going on Edward, what danger are you in?_

_I'd like you to listen, what do you hear in the next room_

_A werewolf I assume I can hear his heartbeat._

My heart rate picked up, it was nearly my time to be introduced.

_What else?_

_What's that strange thrumming sound? Is it a bird of some sort?_

_No, now what do you smell?_

_I smell a faint sense of human blood, but it's tainted. What is that scent Edward I've never smelt it before?_

_You most certainly have not, Now throw away any previous views you've had._

_I promised you we would listen._

_Alright, Bella bring out Renesmee._

I got onto Momma's lap as she picked me up and we hugged briefly, and then walked into the room. The 4 people were obviously vampires, they were to beautiful not to be. They had the same colour eyes as my family. I felt Jacob walk up behind us as I fully revealed my face to them from under Momma's hair. Two of them jumped back halfway across the room whilst the male and the brown haired female slowly backed away, keeping their eyes on me.

_Tanya, you promised you'd listen!_

_Some things cannot be heard! What have you done?!_

_We have to get out of here!_

_Wait! What did you hear just before and smell. Renesmee is not what you think!_

_Her heartbeat._

_She's not a full vampire child, she's half-human. Hear me I am her biological father, not creator and my Bella is her mother who conceived, carried and gave birth to whilst she was still human. I was hard-pressed to get venom into her system to make the change._

_I've never heard of such a thing!_

_You don't come across vampire-human relationships often. Wouldn't you agree cousins? Elezar surely you can see the resemblance? _

He was just about to speak when the small brown-haired female overtook him.

_You have your mothers eyes, but your fathers face._

She smiled as I did the same back to her.

_Do you mind if Renesmee tells you a bit about herself? She has a gift for explaining things._

_You speak little one?_

_Yes, but I can show you more than I can tell you._

Our guests seemed to flinch at the sound of my voice and their expressions got more worried as I placed my hand on her cheek. I showed her my story, memories from the inside, when I came out, the first time I saw momma, me hunting, walking, and learning and...Growing. I dropped my hand from her and smiled.

_She really is your daughter isn't she? What a vivid gift she has! It could have only come from a very gifted father._

_So you believe what she showed you?_

_Without a doubt._

The rest of the family let me show them my story and afterwards Daddy explained what danger we were in. They would stay to witness and if it came to one would fight.

_May I hold you Bebe Linda?_

I eagerly leaned out to her as she opened her arms. And for a moment I was confident that all of us would be alright, until I looked at Momma's heartbroken face.


	12. Chapter 12: Christmas

In just under 2 weeks our whole house was filled with vampires, from different parts of the world. The majority of them had the crimson eyes that Momma had when she first woke, although her eyes where now a dark golden colour now. Jacob and I would sit in the corner of the room most days watching all of them talk, he told me that there had been a lot of kids becoming a part of the pack, because there where so many of this kind around. The only time I was needed was when a new guest came and I needed to tell my story, Jacob would hover behind me nervous that some of these vampires where a danger. Most nights we Momma, Daddy and I would go back to the cottage. Daddy said it was more peaceful there because he couldn't hear everyone's thoughts. Jacob would sleep outside my window to at night, to be honest I was glad I hadn't felt truly safe without him around lately. As Christmas neared Jacob decided he would take me to La Push. We spent the day there at his dads house and down at the beach he even took me cliff jumping but it came with a warning.

_Don't think about this around your dad._

I laughed as we jumped into the cold water. When we got home Momma told me that we would be going to grandpa's house tomorrow. She also told me it was Christmas tomorrow.

_What's Christmas?_

_It's a holiday we celebrate with our family and often get gifts given to us sweetheart._

The next morning when I woke Momma, Daddy and Jacob where sitting on the lounges in our cottage. I sat down and opened my presents as they all smiled and watched me. From my Jacob I got a woven bracelet with a wolf figurine on it. From Momma I got a necklace with a picture of herself and me inside, there was words on it as well 'plus que ma vie' it read.

_It means more than my own heart that is how much I love you._

I put it on straight away as I opened my last gift from Daddy. He got me and Mp3 player with all of his favourite pieces of music on it.

_I saw you took a liking to my music, I thought you should have some music for yourself._

Once we had gotten ready, we all made our way to Grandpa's house, I was excited as I hadn't seen him in 2 weeks! Momma said that he'd be surprised about my growth but not to go too much into the details of my development. To my surprise sue, Seth and Leah where there as well. Grandpa's face lit up with a smile.

_Nessie! It's been 2 weeks since I've seen you, too long. Look at how much you've grown_

That was when Seth pulled me out of his arms and spun me in a circle but Charlie still spoke.

_No seriously, I swear she's grown 2 feet..._

_So Ness how's it going?_

Seth was my favourite wolf-person apart from my Jacob. He never made it awkward. Jacob came over just as Sue announced lunch was ready. I was getting better at eating human food without needing to go to the toilet straight after. But I still preferred blood; although now all of the O- was gone I was forced to go hunting. There wasn't much food left anyway by the time Jacob, Leah and Seth got their food. The time that we were there flew by and as we made our way back to the car it started to snow. All of us knew what that meant the snow would be sticking to the ground in a few days, Alice had been correct about her estimation. The trip back home was silent, but we all knew something was wrong as we drove into the driveway.

_Take Renesmee around the back Jacob, Zafrina will look after her, Bella come with me love._

I smile widely. Zafrina was one of our guests that had arrived a few days ago, she came from the Amazon with her accomplice, Kachiri. Most of my time was spent with Zafrina if I wasn't with my family who had all arrived back 2 days ago, I'd been happy to see them, but Alice and Jasper hadn't returned. Zafrina had a power that could force you to see anything she wanted you to see; often she'd show me the rainforest and the wonderful scenery that was there, it felt like I was actually there. When I rounded the corner I ran straight to her.

_Hello my maliit Na bata how was your day?_

I rarely spoke to Zafrina instead I place my images in her mind. It was fun I got to see my grandpa, he was curious about how much I've grown. What is going on inside?

_Ahh well we have some new guests, although they do seem quite unwelcomed._

In a flash Momma was next to me and took me from Zafrina.

_Is everything okay Momma?_

_Everything is fine just new people; they don't need to see you though._

_Why?_

_Honestly I don't know, Now Zafrina can we practice?_

_Of course._

Momma had found out she had a gift, a mental shield. Which blocked out any gifts which could protect someone more than herself if she could push it off her mind. She'd been making progress when I was watching her the other day she protected Daddy from Kate's electric shock. Today she wasn't doing so well and couldn't keep her shield projected.

_Maybe you need a little motivation, Rensemee go to your mother._

I skipped over to Momma's side and she picked me up and moved me to her back.

_No Zafrina_

_Oh come on Bella, Let's do a little experiment. _

A small crowd was gathering to watch .

_I'm going to blind all of you raise your hand when you get your sight back. Three...two...one._

Everyone sitting down shivered and it looked like they had lost their sight. Around Momma and I there was a thin film of a see-through substance. Momma's shield was working.

_Now push your shield out Bella, make it cover more people. _

The thin film stretched and more and more people put their hands up. She was near the end when it snapped back. For a second the absence of sight was all I could comprehend, everything was black. I shuddered against her back.

_Zafrina!_

Momma closed her eyes and pushed out her shield again to include me, I saw Zafrina smile just before Daddy stepped in front of us.

_Zafrina, she's still a newborn. It's best not to push her like this._

_No it's fine Edward I need to practice we only have a short time. Again Zafrina._

Daddy took me and we watched Momma practice until late that night when daddy interjected as I was falling to sleep in his arms.

_Bella love, Renesmee needs to sleep, let's go home._

Daddy carried me home as Momma and he ran full out. I dozed off as they both laid me down in the bed, knowing this may be my last time sleeping in it.


	13. Chapter 13: Pre-battle talks

**Only 2 or 3 more chapters :( wehh. Thankyou so much to everyone for reading, when I started I thought only about 100 would view it. But now nearly 1000 have! I'll keep you posted as I'm planning to write a story about after BDP2 :D xx ENJOY!**_  
_

_We have today, they will come tomorrow._

Carlisle spoke to the group of vampires that where all gathered in the lounge room with confidence. Even though on the inside he was just as scared as I was.

_Tonight we will camp out near the clearing, the snow will be sticking to the ground by mid-morning, be prepared._

Jacob and I were sitting in the corner and he jokingly blocked his nose.

_There are a lot of red eyes around here._

I slapped him, he'd often say stuff like that at the wrong time and now was one of those times, pairs of crimson eyes stared at Jacob as they all walked out the door. Momma walked over as Daddy got into a conversation with Garrett.

_Hey Bells, not all of these leeches drink animal blood so where are they hunting?_

_They said they wouldn't hunt in the area._

_They're still killing people somewhere._

_I can't help that Jake, not all vampires have enough restraint to choose the path our family has chosen._

_So what do you want to do today Bells?_

_I was thinking of spending the day as a family, just me, Edward and Renesmee. You should go visit your dad; you don't know what could happen tomorrow Jake. _

_Yeah...Yeah, I'm going._

Jacob set me down and walked out the door and ran across the lawn into the forest.

_We're going to take you to a special place today, it was where I found out your father was a vampire. Edward Let's go._

Momma and I waited for Daddy outside in silence until he came up from behind and scooped her up into his arms. We all laughed as he set us down on the lawn. Daddy picked me up and put me on his back. He looked at Momma with a wink then said to me something I didn't really understand.

_Hold on spider-monkey._

Momma and Daddy went faster than I'd ever seen them go, not only did we run on the ground but occasionally we'd jumped up into the trees. I let out a laugh in pure glee as we glided over the river. As we stopped I noticed that we were up at a higher altitude than usual. As we stepped out into the clearing I gasped and jumped down from Daddy, it was beautiful. Soaked in sunshine ,the field was covered in white snow, pristine clean. Small purple flowers bloomed spastically throughout the space, covered in a small layer of white ice.

_It's beautiful Momma and Daddy_

I turned back to see them entwined glistening in the sun like 2 jewels.

_Do you remember the first time we came her my love?_

_Of course I do, it was when I became of this crazy world._

They joined hands and started walking around the field, I followed them.

_Renesmee your mother was a very curious human; she knew something was wrong with me as soon as she met me._

_There's nothing wrong with you._

_I guess you could say it was our 'first date', here I told her about our kind and what I was. From then on I couldn't stay away from her._

I was going to ask a question about tomorrow but I decided not to ruin the time we had together.

_Come her honey._

Momma picked me up and we all hugged, nothing was said. We were creating memories, savouring the time we had left together.

_I love you two more than my own life, before I thought I was a monster, but now I know that because of you being here with me I am not._

Snow started to fall heavier on us as the sun disappeared behind the clouds.

_We should head back and get set-up near the clearing. I can sense a storm brewing._

The trip home was just as fun as on the way there. My limbs where now longer and more muscular and I found that I could easily keep up with both of my parents now. We all joined hands, me in the middle, halfway home. Everyone was preparing to leave as we came back even Jacob was there. I ran straight into his arms and showed him the clearing. All he did was look up at Momma and smile.

The run to the edge of the clearing didn't take long and the snow storm got stronger just as Momma and Daddy finished setting up the tent. For the first time ever I started to feel cold in on my nose and lips. Daddy went off to talk to Carlisle whilst Momma and I sat in the tent. Now was the time to ask the question that had been nagging me for days.

_Momma did Alice leave because she knew we were all going to die?_

_No, don't think that I'm certain that whatever the reason Alice had for leaving was justified. Now Renesmee tomorrow when I tell you you're going to go with Jacob he'll look after you. Tell him that everything is in your backpack as well as a few personal things. When the time comes I'll have to let you go, but know that I love you and you are the best thing that I have ever been given in my whole life._

A liquid like substance fell from the corner of my eye, I was leaking. But why I only felt sadness. I wasn't hurt. I wiped it off my face as it cascaded down my cheek.

_Oh honey don't cry. But you have to do what I say tomorrow okay?_

_Okay Momma, I love you Momma._

All she did was hug me tightly and shake. I cried harder and started to sob. As much as I took for granted how much my Momma was around, I never really thought how different life would be without her and how much I'd put her through. From the start I'd been her little nudger, the one who loved her from the inside. It was as if she was put on this earth just for me, her and Daddy had met just for me. She'd given up being human for me. Love wasn't a word I could use for my feelings towards Momma; she was much more to me than that. Slowly I drifted off to sleep in her arms, feeling the warmest I'd ever felt in my life, in her cold embrace.


	14. Chapter 14: Volturi

**One more chapter! What will I do with my spare time now?! Thankyou so much for viewing this story, Just leave reviews so I know if you guys like it 3 xx**

When I awoke in the morning Momma was with me. I reached my hand up to her cheek. Where's Daddy?

_They are all on the clearing, we have to hurry they should be here soon._

Momma got me changed into a thick Jacket and a small durable ruffled dress with small black boots. The last thing she put on me was the backpack. It had stopped snowing, and the snow was sticking to the ground. Alice had been accurate. Everyone we had gathered was standing in a line looking into the forest on the other side of the clearing. It seemed everyone around us was telling each other their goodbyes. Daddy lent down and kissed me on the cheek. Then Momma on the lips, then he did something that surprised me, he looked at Jacob and said something.

_Jacob I've never thanked you for all these things you've done for me and my family. I want you to know that I trust you with Renesmee, and know you will give her the life she deserves._

Daddy moved us closer to him as he _let_ out a hiss.

_They're coming._

I was surrounded by a whirlpool of hisses and growls. But I was focused on the impending vampires to care. They glided across the ground, in the middle where the darkest cloaks of black then as it went out they got gradually lighter. And even though they were vampires their skin was 2 x as white as my families was. I grabbed onto a tuff of Jacob's fur, now I was frightened out of my wits. They stopped suddenly as I heard heartbeats from behind us. The wolves where with us now. Grandpa Carlisle was the one to break the silence.

_Aro my old friend, it has been centuries._

_Peace._

It seemed the leader of this was Aro and he had control as a few of the vampires whom moved forward stepped back.

_Fair words Carlisle, for someone who has assembled and army to destroy myself and my loved ones. _

_You have but to touch my hand to know that was not my intent._

_But how can that matter in the face of what you've done?_

_We have not committed the crime you are here to punish us for._

_Then step aside and let us deal with the instigators, nothing would give me joy more than sparing your soul, dear Carlisle._

_No-one had broken a law Aro, Please let me explain._

_I suspect young Edward is a piece in this story, as the child clings to his new born mate. May I?_

Daddy looked into our eyes and then walked away, Why would he leave us!? Then I remembered, it had been a night when we'd stayed at the house I was in a sleep state when Jacob had asked what Aro's gift was that made him so important.

_It's a more powerful version of my gift I suppose. If Aro holds your hand, he has access to every thought and memory you've ever had. Every corner of your mind is scanned._

A small hiss escaped my lips, he would see everything and he didn't deserve that privilege! Jacob looked at me and rolled his was just reaching Aro; Momma growled and squeezed my hand harder. Straight away he grabbed Daddies hand and closed his eyes. There was 2 minutes of silence and then Daddy pulled his hand away.

_I've shown you everything Aro._

_Yes, Can I...Can I meet her?_

_Let us meet half-way._

Aro threw arm across Daddies shoulder and smiled, Daddy shrugged him off about 5 metres away from us, Aro stopped. Momma grabbed my hand and started to walk forward, I could sense Jacob behind us and then Uncle Emmett. I felt safer, as we approached him. When I was one step away from him he started laughing.

_I can hear her strange heartbeat! Would you mind Renesmee?_

He held out his hand, but I wanted to show him my way.

_Hello Aro_

I reached my hand up to his cheek as his eyes followed my hand, I showed him the first memory I had, when I felt the warm touches and cold touches, my birth and every detail about my growth. I dropped my hand from his face. I wouldn't let him see my thoughts, he didn't deserve it.

_Mia Bella..._

All of us backed away quickly, Momma picked me up and we sped at super-speed back to our place.

_This child is much like us._

_But master does she not pose any form of danger to our kind?_

_Are you saying they have lied to me brother?_

The one with the blunt shaped blonde hair, didn't know how to respond. All he did was stare me in the eye.

_Bring the informer forward._

Irina stepped out from behind a group of black cloaks. Her face was pained but still beautiful, she had the same coloured eyes that my family had. I heard Tanya and Kate take in a sharp intake of breathe. Seeing their sister must have bought their pain of separation to the fore front of their minds.

_Is this the child you saw?_

_Yes, but she's grown._

_So you've made a false accusation?_

_Yes, I take full blame for all that I've caused, I'm sorry._

Two of the black cloaks moved forward and grabbed her from her arms and head. Momma pushed me onto Jacob's back as the violent sound of limbs ripping filled the clearing.

_Caius no!_

Kate and Tanya started running forward as Caius set fire to Irina's body parts. Someone grabbed Tanya, but Kate shocked everyone in her path until Garrett with-stood the pain and held onto her.

_Zafrina blind them!_

Daddy zipped over to Tanya.

_Give me my sight back!_

_Tanya listen, this is what they want! If you attack now we all die!_

Their breathing slowed as Daddy walked slowly smiling at the line of black. He was only 2 metres away from us when he collapsed on the ground, just like he'd been shocked. Momma hissed and I saw the white film of her shield push out to cover Daddy. He stopped and came to stand next to us.

_Jane is trying to reach one of us, but where invisible. Are you doing that?_

_I'm all over this._

I watched the small blonde in the line of black look at each member of our clan, then she looked at Momma, who gave her a small grin. Jane stepped forward but a young boy stopped her. He then proceeded to create a black substance from his hands. Aro stopped him and the black smoke retracted back.

_Would you please get Jane to stop attacking my wife, we mean no harm._

_Yes of course, Jane, but my dear ones how do we know that this child is not a danger to us? With man inventing things that can destroy us immortal, only the know are safe. So let us consult._

_Aro what if there was a way to know that the child would not be a danger to our kind?_

_Well then we would have to reconsider this situation my dear Edward._

Daddy smiled and looked back, just as Momma turned around. Aro's face lit up with a huge smile.

_Alice!_

Coming from the side of the field, Alice and Jasper smiled at our family, especially Edward. She obviously thought something that only Daddy could hear as he let out a small laugh and looked to the ground.

When they reached Aro he spoke.

_Alice what a nice surprise! I didn't expect you to make an appearance!_

_I have evidence that the child will not be a risk to our kind._

Aro reached his hand out to Alice as she placed her hand in his. It was silent for what felt like an eternity; numerous times Daddy let out a whimper or pulled in a sharp intake of breath. Then Alice pulled away.

_It is still uncertain brother!_

_What if there was a way for you to know that she won't be a danger? _

All of our eyes watched as we heard a heart-beat coming from the forest. 2 people shot to stand next to Alice. The heartbeat was coming from the man, next to him was a small woman.

_This Nahuel and Huilen, when I was searching for myself in the Ticuna tribs, I found evidence that the child is not dangerous._

_I am half human half immortal, when I was born I bit my aunt huilen and she became and immortal. Blood runs in my veins and my heart beats._

Momma and Daddy looked at each other with hopeful looks on their faces. Momma spoke.

_How old are you?!_

_I am 150 years old give or take a few decades, we don't keep track._

_And when did you reach full maturity?_

_I reached maturity seven years after my birth; I haven't noticed any growth since then._

I would stop growing and live with my family for eternity! Momma and Daddy looked back at me with huge smiles on their face.

_What does your diet consist of child?_

_Mostly blood, but human food is sustainable, I can stomach it._

_These children are much like us..._

_My brothers there is no crime committed here today, there is no need for violence let us go._

And just like that they all disappeared into the forest, but not before Aro stopped at the edge and looked at Momma, Alice and Daddy.

_Such a prize..._

Everyone erupted in roars. Momma grabbed me down from Jacob's back and held me as I rocked from side to side.

_Nessie, Nessie, Nessie!_

Daddy joined in the embrace and the pieces of my world fell into place...finally.


	15. Chapter 15: Resolutions

**Last chapter AHH! Read until the end because there is a special suprise! xoxo**_  
_

_Bella, promise you will bring Renesmee to see me?_

_Oh please Momma can we? _

_Yes of course, expect a visit from us soon._

Zafrina was the one I'd had the strongest connection with over the time she was here, and I was very sad to see her go. I reached my hand up to her as she bent down. It was an image of her and me darting through the rainforest, her home.

_Ahh yes, goodbye child. _

I waited until the sound of their feet couldn't be heard, then turned back to head towards the house. All of the guests had left apart from the Denali clan; they were still grieving from their loss. I ran over to Kate, and latched onto her, wrapping my arms around her waist. She seemed to be taking it the hardest as she was the eldest of the clan

_I love you Kate, Irina is happy now...trust me._

Kate didn't know how to react for a few seconds, until she looked down and picked me up.

_You my child have restored my faith in our kind._

She hugged me close and whispered in my ear.

_I love you too._

Then she put me down. And turned back to everyone else.

_We must go now though, I feel we'll be more comfortable at home._

One by one I farewelled the family and sat in Momma's arms as they got into their car and drove away. Alice came over to get me and I smiled widely. It felt like an eternity since I'd seen her; to be honest she was a vital piece in my happiness. I rested my hand on her neck as the whole family sat on the lounges. Listening an image started to flicker in my mind, Alice was having a vision but didn't notice I could see. ..

Jacob and a girl stood on the beach, a stab of jealousy hit me. He was my Jacob, but then the girl turned around, her brown eyes shimmering like her skin in the setting sun. It was me! Momma and Daddy walked up from behind with Momma holding his hand, they hadn't changed. But then something happened that surprised me I leaned in to Jacob and pulled my hand away from Aunt Alice's neck as they met.

Why

Would

I

Do

That?

**DUN DUN DUN...and the big announcement!**

**I WILL be writing another story from Bella's point of view continuing on from this one. It will be set a few about 1 year after breaking dawn part 2.**

**Find out in the next story from ****FictitiousFanfiction...Evening Sunrise!**


End file.
